


Like Never Before

by dancingwithwolves



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingwithwolves/pseuds/dancingwithwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think I wanna marry you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Never Before

**Author's Note:**

> My babies are getting married and I had to write something.

“Santana, you are my favorite person in this world. I told you once that I had seen the world, which wasn’t really true then, but now I really have after our world wind trips, and I’m sure now more than ever that I want to be with you, for the rest of my life. You are my best friend,” the blonde shrugs slightly, looking thoughtful, “and the person I’ll always want to talk to first thing in the morning and right before the Sandman comes.”

The Latina’s eyes well up with tears, for like the millionth time today, much to her dismay, but she smiles anyway. 

“I promise to love you every minute of every day just like I have since the day we met. Since that very first day when you grabbed my hand on the playground, I knew that you were special and you’d always be special to me. You got me through twelve years of school and then some. You’ve been my fiercest protector and my gentlest lover. I don’t mean that in just the dirty way…” Brittany smirks as the crowd chuckles and Santana blushes, “but in the real meaning of the word—the first definition in the dictionary: a person who is in love with another. You showed me what love is and what it means to be loved for not just my body but my brain too. You make me feel smart, and beautiful, and invincible. I want to see the whole world with you, Santana. I love you so much.”

They take a moment to just stare at each other, forgetting everyone else in the room. Brittany’s long blonde hair hangs in soft waves down her back under a thin, lacy veil and her gown pools at her feet. She rubs tiny circles on the backs of Santana’s hands. She’s never seen anyone so beautiful. 

“Santana?” The minister turns to her and waits expectantly for her to start her vows. 

Santana clears her throat and glances at her feet for a moment to collect herself before blocking out every prying eye in the room except for the blue pair in front of her. “Britt…Brittany, you are beautiful, innocent, and everything that’s good in this miserable, stinking world. You radiate sunshine and happiness, qualities that I basically hate on everyone except you. I need you in a way that I’ve never needed anyone else. Despite popular opinion, I need you to protect me more than you need me to protect you. You make everything bad go away and you’ve helped me through some of my darkest times. You taught me how to love. How to really love with my whole heart, something I never even thought I’d be capable of until I realized how in love with you I was. You have a way of making everything okay, grounding me, and making me whole. You’re everything, _todo mi corazón_. And you were right. You can’t recreate what we have. _I wish you all the love in the world, but most of all, I wish it from myself_. I love you, B.” 

“Like never before.” Brittany whispers with tears in her eyes.

“The rings.” The minister turns to Brittany’s little sister who hands them over with the cheekiest grin. 

“Do you Santana María Lopez take Brittany Susan Pierce to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.” Santana laughs nervously, looking down in another attempt to keep the tears from falling, dabbing under her eye with the back of her index finger. She takes the ring and slides it into place next to the diamond that she poured over for weeks in the jewelry store before she finally decided it was worthy of Brittany. 

“And do you Brittany Susan Pierce take Santana María Lopez to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“Proudly so.” The bright blue eyes are swimming in a watery smile as she carefully slides the platinum band onto her love’s ring finger, right next to the matching engagement ring they picked out together.

“Ladies, you may now kiss the bride.” The minister says with his arms spread in front of him. 

Never one for a chaste kiss, Brittany goes all out, pulling Santana’s face towards hers. Santana’s hands grasp the small of her back, guiding Brittany’s entire body into hers. It isn’t until they pull apart that they remember that their mothers are in the room whooping loudly at their very public display of affection. Sharing a private smile, they turn to walk down the aisle. 

Santana reaches over and flicks Brittany’s pinky finger with her own but looks down in surprise when she feels both of Brittany’s hands on hers. She wraps Santana’s ring finger around her own, where she has her brand new wedding band. 

They’re assaulted on all sides by friends and family members cheering and congratulating them as they make their way to the stairs at the front door of the little wedding chapel. Brittany pulls Santana by her ring finger and takes off in a jog. 

“What—” Santana yelps but uses her free hand to pull the bottom of her dress up so she doesn’t step on it. 

When Brittany finally decides they’re far enough away and out of sight, tucked in a corner on the outside of the building, she pulls Santana’s body flush with hers. 

“Hi.” Her blue eyes sparkle like magic. 

“Hey.” Santana says breathlessly with a smile. 

Brittany leans in and gives her a small peck her lips then presses their foreheads together. “My _wife_ is so beautiful.”

Santana answers her by kissing her back harder. The lump in her throat never have fully gone away. They hear people calling their names, looking for them, but Brittany ignores them, knowing Santana needs this private moment out of the prying eyes of their friends and family. Santana’s long black curls tickle Brittany’s arms as she holds her wife. _Wife_. It’ll never get old.

“I love you.” Santana sighs happily. Brittany hums her response and pulls them back towards the entrance where people are milling around still looking for them. 

“There they are. They used to do this all the time back at cheer camp.” Quinn smirks. 

“We’re married now. We can sneak away together whenever we want!” Santana waggles her left hand and Brittany squeezes her right with a grin.


End file.
